LY335979 is an inhibitor of P-glycoprotein which is one of the mechanisms responsible for multidrug resistance. The aim of this study is to evaluate this drug along with mitoxantrone (an MDR substrate) in patients with hormone refractory prostate cancer and to determine the MTC of the combination.